Amor y Celos
by Aome-chan
Summary: Asuka s ebve obligada a reconocer su amor cuando se ve amenazada por fa dejen reviews
1. Default Chapter

Prologo:  
  
Por que no puedo dormir que me pasa. Por que siempre esta el,por que ...porque desde ese beso todo tenía que ser así   
-una muchacha de rojos cabellos casi a punto de llorar estaba intentando conciliar el sueño por que el desde hace algún   
tiempo estaba en su cerebro y lo peor era que no se lo podía sacar, ella tenia los ojos humedecidos pero no podía llorar  
-Como deseaba tenerlo cerca ser su amiga, es mas ser su novia , tantos combates que habían luchado juntos en los que e  
l había arriesgado su vida por la suya , pero el no la quería, a demás el siempre tenia que ser tan sumiso siempre pedía   
perdón como llego a gustarme alguien que es así pero peor como es que lo amo aun así. Pero por que es tan difícil decírselo ,   
por que solo lo insulto y le digo pervertido porque no le digo que lo quiero, por que .... una lagrima recorre mis mejillas,   
por que ..por que ..por que ....  
  
Al otro lado en una sencilla habitación estaba el, sumido en sus sueños,   
pero siempre ella estaba presente...itooshi...itooshi (amada) susurraba una y otra vez...te amo..... 


	2. una nueva chica

Amor y Celos Escrita por Estefanía Nota: todos los personajes son propiedad de Gainax y no hago esto por dinero.  
  
Capitulo I: Una nueva chica.  
  
-Asuka- grito shinji desde la cocina- Asuka, levántate ya!!!!  
  
Era raro que Asuka se quedara dormida pero la noche anterior no había podido dormir, él era el centro de sus pensamientos y se odiaba por ello.  
  
--QQQQUUUUUEEEEEEEE!!!!!-- exclamo ---Baka Shinji ya estaba a punto de levantarme dijo con un tono poco usual -- mas bien parecía como si no se sintiese bien.  
  
--Te sientes bien??-pregunta misato-  
  
--Si...es solo que ...no es nada-- dijo como con tristeza-- Misato y yo la vimos marcharse hacía el baño.  
  
Misato quien estaba en la mesa del comedor y yo nos miramos muy confundidos pero después de algunos segundos ella tomo la lata que tenía enfrente y se la bebió casi por completo mientras se dedicaba a hacerme señas para que me apurara con el desayuno.  
  
Cuando Asuka estuvo lista marchamos al colegio esta vez para variar no íbamos atrasados pero ella seguía callada y empezaba a sentirme incomodo sin sus habituales insultos .  
  
Mientras shinji se confundía con el cambio en Asuka, ella solo pensaba en el, en la razón de su desvelo y de su tristeza , ella se tenía prohibido llorar pero vaya como se sentía de infeliz y el motivo de todos estos sentimientos, le era indiferente a su dolor, pero como no serlo como debía gustarle alguien que le insulta y lo golpea a cada rato, desde ese beso su vida había cambiado claro esta, que no podía darse el lujo de demostrárselo a nadie así que todo siguió normal, como si nada hubiese pasado pero dentro de ella algo había empezado a crecer y cada día este sentimiento le atormentaba mas y mas hasta el punto de confundirla. "si tan solo yo no hubiese ..." pensaba para ella, pero el ni lo notaba no se daba cuenta del dolor en su pecho que la oprimía y la obligaba a callar, a derrumbarse por dentro pero aparentaba ser muy fuerte y no debía notarse.  
  
--Asuka, te sientes bien????--pregunto shinji, algo asustado de que un golpe le siguiese a su pregunta, pero a la vez bastante preocupado por ella, ella que era todo para el incluso cuando ella solo lo veía como un pervertido idiota.  
  
"Ehh...el me estaba preguntando eso a mi, le preocupo???"dijo para sí Asuka que solo pudo contestar moviendo la cabeza en forma afirmativa.  
  
Cuando llegaron al salón todo era normal, Rei como siempre miraba a la ventana distraída en sus pensamientos pero ese día ella noto algo diferente en la pareja ese día. Aunque realmente no le importaba rápidamente siguió mirando a la ventana.  
  
--A sus asientos --dijo el sensei cuando este hizo su entrada al salón. -- Este día tenemos una nueva estudiante-- continuo -- su nombre es Aome Shinomoto  
  
En ese momento una hermosa chica digna de todo mal pensamiento de los muchachos del aula hizo su aparición ella era alta, cabello era azul oscura casi negro pero se veía tan liso y brillante -- Ohayou gaozaimasu *!!! watashi wa Shinomoto Aome desu*-- Exclamo con una voz muy melodiosa la joven hizo un saludo y tomo un asiento muy cercano a Shinji pero Asuka tenia una vista paronamica desde su asiento.  
  
La nueva niña dirigió una casi imperceptible sonrisa para Shinji y en tono muy bajito le pregunto: Cual es tu nombre???  
  
--Eh..Shi..Shinji Ikari .-contesto el muy bajito casi un susurro.  
  
--Hola, Shinji-chan que tal si nos vemos en algún lugar y me muestras la escuela en el descanso, Vale??--  
  
--Esta bien-dijo sonrojado por la proposición.  
  
Desde otra perspectiva Asuka estaba que estallaba de ira al saber que Shinji se sonrojaba por esa chica a la que nunca había visto en su vida pasó toda la clase iracunda pero ella tendría su venganza...Si se vengaría del él quien le robo la paz y su corazón desde hace algún tiempo...  
  
Pronto fue hora del descanso y Aome y Shinji fueron a dar una vuelta por la escuela mientras conversaban bastante entretenidos.  
  
--"Ella es genial...y estamos conversando...."--pensó Shinji- "Me gustaría que ....itooshi* fuera así..."  
  
--Shinji chan te estoy hablando. --Dijo Aome mientras caminaban.  
  
--Eh..disculpa que decías -dijo Shinji.  
  
--Que si conocías algún lugar donde vendieran cintas de SDAT???  
  
--claro que si, que te gusta escuchar?  
  
--De todo un poco, depende como me sienta, cuando estoy triste escucho opera o solos de  
cello pero cuando me siento bien escucho rock.  
  
--A mi me gusta mucho la opera y el cello...si..si quieres y.. ...yo te puedo llevar a una buena tienda de discos-  
  
--Esta bien te parece después de clases-  
  
--Si, esta bien-  
  
--Entonces asegúrate de ir, tenemos una cita-  
  
Shinji abrió sus ojos de par en par y andaba mas sonrojado que un tomate con la anterior frase, mientras Shinji no dejaba de apenarse Aome se iba alejando mas y mas no sin antes regarle una gran sonrisa a Shinji quien se encontraba sorprendido no solo por lo de la cita sino por que una niña aceptara salir con él.  
  
Luego que acabara el descanso Asuka presto mucha atención a Shinji que estaba feliz. Ya se iban a acabara las clases cuando ...  
  
--Asuka, hoy no te voy a acompañar a casa-  
  
--Pero, por que???-  
  
--Por que hoy voy a salir con Aome-dijo bastante sonrojado.  
  
--ahh. Bueno que te diviertas Shinji kun--  
  
Aome y Shinji se fueron mientras Asuka muerta de celos los veía alejarse mientras conversaban.  
  
Será que ella es mejor que yo, me gustaría estar en su lugar, Que dices boba no debes pensar en el - una y otra vez estos pensamientos venían a la mente de Asuka mientras caminaba al apartamento.  
  
--Hola Misato- voy a tomar un baño  
  
--ehh...y Shinji-  
  
--el esta en una cita-  
  
Misato que tenia la boca hasta el piso dijo-Shinji, pero con quien?-  
  
--Con una nueva muchacha de la clase-  
  
Misato volvió a su cerveza cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta.  
  
--hola Misato-  
  
--Que haces aquí Kaji??. Para que vienes?-  
  
--Misato, yo...--entonces el la beso apasionadamente.  
  
Misato no se podía separar, el la tomo por la cintura y su mano iba bajando..cuando ella lo detuvo recordando que Asuka estaba en el apartamento.  
  
--Kaji, no por favor-  
  
--Por que no???-  
  
--Asuka esta aquí-  
  
--Podemos hablar, te traje algo-  
  
--esta bien-  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Este es mi primer Fan Fic largo (de hecho es mi primer Fan-Fic) espero que les guste aunque aquí no termina , este solo es el primer capitulo el que viene es mejor por que Asuka y Kaji van a tener que tomar medidas.....(claro respectivamente)por favor escríbanme sus opiniones y sugerencias y las tendré en cuenta para el segundo capitulo. mi e-mail es aome_85@hotmail.com. Aquí les dejo algunas aclaraciones  
  
Ohayou gaozaimasu: buenos días de un modo muy formal  
  
!!! watashi wa Shinomoto Aome desu: mi nombre es Aome Shinomoto  
  
Itooshi: amada  
  
Chao, les recuerdo que los personajes son propiedad de Gainax y no se de quien mas, yo no gano nada con esto solo un buen rato de diversión. 


	3. capitulo2

Amor y Celos Escrita por Estefanía Nota: todos los personajes son propiedad de Gainax y no hago esto por dinero.  
  
Notas de la Autora: bueno por si no recuerdan los que leyeron mi primer capítulo que terminaba en que Kaji llega a hablar con Misato y después de un apasionado beso ella le deja pasar. Ahh y Shinji esta en una cita con Aome. Y Asuka esta dándose un baño mientras se carcome de celos. Bueno aclaremos algo: si en el primer capítulo no es muy bueno en cuanto sintaxis y ese tipo de vainas. Pero gracias al único review que tengo intente corregir este para no cometer los mismo errores. Segundo yo no soy la Aome que aparece en el fic...no se ofendan pero Shinji no es mi tipo tampoco la saque de otro programa solo es un invento que aparte de ser bastante alegre, fugaz y lanzada hará nuestra historia interesante.  
  
Por fa mándenme Reviews los necesito y a ustedes no les va a costar nada excepto unos cuantos minutos...  
  
Gracia por leer mi fic. Ya saben criticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte..etc...a aome_85@hotmail.com ó Reviews.  
  
" aaaa " pensamientos *aaaa* al otro lado de la linea *** cambio de lugar.  
  
Capitulo II  
  
--podemos hablar, te traje algo?-  
  
--esta bien--  
  
se acomodan en el sofá, Misato había querido ir por unas cervezas pero Kaji no la dejo tomar.  
  
--Misato...te traje una botella de champagne, mejor solo traes dos copas--  
  
--esta bien- asintió Misato  
  
--Misato yo quiero que....-  
  
--si...-  
  
--Misato yo quiero...-en ese momento su labios se acercaban a los de ella, era como si se llamaran , era indescriptible, quiso tomarla en sus brazos pero algo lo detuvo.  
  
--Kaji, no y si viniste para esto mejor te vas-dijo ella -es mas aunque no hallas venido para esto te vas-Para Misato fue casi imposible detenerlo pues cada célula de ella ansiaba una caricia de él, pero...ella últimamente se había dado cuenta de que esto no iba bien...  
  
--si eso es lo que deseas, me largo-susurro Kaji a su oído pues aun estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro , pero sin embargo era como si hubiesen machacado su corazón hasta dejar solo cenizas.  
  
Misato observo como el se iba y la dejaba...pero dentro de ella esto no iba bien, y sin que el lo notara una lagrima broto y recorrió su cara que reflejaba una amarga tristeza...el la razón mas poderosa de su vida pero debía dejarlo ir, el había causado mucho daño y ella no estaba segura de que el la amaba o por lo menos no tanto como ella lo amaba, ella solo siguió su juego para poder estar cerca de el pero el parecía no darse cuenta de cuanto lo amaba no con sus acciones. Entonces se convenció que debía dejarlo ir por su salud mental...adema son podía continuar con el después de...  
  
En ese momento Asuka salió del baño para encontrarse con una triste y destruida Misato :  
  
--Asuka, cámbiate y si quieres me acompañas-no quería estar sola, no quería pensar en el, pero...  
  
--esta bien ya voy-  
  
Asuka se coloco una camisa blanca y una falda azul y se sentó junto a Misato quien bebía rápidamente la botella de champagne.  
  
--Quieres, Asuka?-ofreció dándole la botella.  
  
--esta bien-ella no tenía nada que perder igual él estaba en una cita romántica.  
  
Misato y Asuka despechadas habían bebido hasta quedar borrachas, tanto que no solo habían acabado con la botella si no también con las cervezas, y todo licor que hubiese en la casa.  
  
--Misato, por que los hombre son unos idiotas, por eso es que vienen los ángeles-  
  
--si deberían eliminarlos uno por uno  
  
--son una porquería y además son unos pervertidos de mierda -  
  
--tienes toda la razón no piensan en nada mas que sexo--  
  
--ese maldito quien sabe donde andará y que cosas andará haciendo-  
  
---los hombres no piensan con la cabeza de arriba si no la de abajo y nunca se percatan de lo que uno quiere-  
  
Y así continuaron su charla anti-hombre las dos ebrias despechadas mientras ..  
  
--Shinji la pase muy bien contigo gracias por acompañarme a el centro comercial-  
  
--yo también Aome nos vemos en la escuela...-  
  
--quizás antes ...--  
  
Como Shinji había acompañado a Aome a su casa le quedaba un largo trayecto para llegar al apartamento de la señorita Katsuragi, en el camino ella ocupaba casi por completo su pensamiento...  
  
--si tan solo...que hay de malo en mi ...por que ....por que simplemente no le puedo decir que la amo, quizá ella sienta lo mismo por mi...pero... ella solo ama a su Kaji y yo solo soy un baka pervertido....por que me pierdo en sus hermosos ojos, en su cabello rojos.- Shinji repasaba en su memoria las veces que había entrado al cuarto de Asuka por la noche solo para extasiarse en su belleza y veía en su mente la imagen de Asuka dormida-, ella es hermosa.... la luz resalta su hermoso cuerpo,...su rostro tranquilo...lleno de paz... es tan perfecto.  
  
Asuka y Misato seguían hablando de lo pésimo que eran los hombres pero en algún punto de su conversación que se había reducido a maldiciones se habían quedado dormidas . Cuando Shinji llego las encontró en medio de las latas, y decidió pasarlas a sus respectivas habitaciones. Con Misato fue bastante difícil pues pesaba bastantito y Shinji a duras penas logro llevarla en brazos, pero al volver por Asuka...  
  
--Quien es???-pregunto Asuka que se había despertado mientras Shinji la llevaba a su habitación.  
  
--soy..soy..yo ...Shinji-  
  
--déjame en paz, bájame-  
  
--tranquilízate Asuka, yo solo quiero ayudar-  
  
--bájame, yo puedo caminar-decía una muy borracha Asuka.  
  
--Asuka? Tu estabas bebiendo???-  
  
--que te importa estúpido-  
  
Shinji llevo a Asuka hasta su habitación pero cuando Shinji iba a despedirse se la encontró llorando en sus brazos (cabe resaltar que algunas mujeres cuando se emborrachan por un hombre terminan llorando y maldiciendo)  
  
--Asuka, estas bien-solo hubo un prolongado silencio. El la bajo pero ella tenia su cabeza en recostada en su pecho. --ya...cálmate Asuka...-le decía muy bajito mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor de ella para tranquilizarla.  
  
Asuka no dijo nada y se fue a dormir esa noche cayo profunda, por otro lado Shinji aun se encontraba sorprendido por que las lagrimas de Asuka....y aun mas por su aptitud hacia a ella pues eso de pasarle el brazo el aun no se lo creía, todavía esperaba el grito y la cachetada. cuando se recupero del shock se fue a dormir.  
  
--Damn Good -despertó Asuka como a las 10:00 a.m, era sábado después de su embriaguez la noche anterior, amaneció con una gran resaca -Misato, Misato...-  
  
--no esta-contesto Shinji.  
  
--Shinji, ya esta el desayuno-  
  
--si, esta en la cocina-  
  
Asuka se decidió a comer y jamás algún desayuno hecho por Shinji le había sabido tan bien. Después decidió tomar un baño pero Shinji no sabía que ella se encontraba allí y el sintió unas repentinas ganas de orinar cabe resaltar que no tenia seguro la puerta del baño:  
  
Ahhhhhh-dijo shinji con gran alivio.  
  
--Shinji maldito pervertido que haces aquí..Hentai-Asuka que se había dado cuenta que Shinji estaba en el baño y como era de esperarse le arrojo todo lo que encontró.  
  
--Asuka....yo no sabia que estabas aquí, como tienes la regadera apagada- decía Shinji mientras esquivaba los jabones, champús , etc...  
  
Después de su encuentro en el baño Shinji y Asuka no se atrevían ni a mirarse a los ojo, ella había visto el muy bien proporcionado.....de Shinji y de acordase le daba de todo. Shinji aparte de la vergüenza de saber que Asuka había tenido una grandiosa vista de su parte mas...intima....se sentía feliz por el encuentro incluso lo repetiría ya que el había visto el cuerpo de su Asuka casi por completo....  
  
***  
  
Misato, que haces aquí hoy es tu día libre---  
  
Solo vine a hacerte una pregunta, tu y Kaji tienen algo??-  
  
--me extraña tu pregunta pero no, de hecho Kaji no es mas que un buen amigo aunque ahora casi no lo veo pues pasa gran parte de su tiempo con.....  
  
*** -estoy aburrida-dijo Asuka  
  
--no eres la única-Shinji y Asuka ya habían superado lo del baño...y estaban muriendo de aburrimiento.  
  
En ese instante sonó el teléfono y era Hikari.  
  
*Hola Asuka-*  
  
Hola Hikari-  
  
*--quieres ir al centro comercial-*  
  
--quienes van?  
  
*--vamos tu, Touji y Shinji y pos supuesto yo-*  
  
--eh ,..Shinji va?  
  
*--supongo, pregúntale, Vale?*  
  
--QQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!-  
  
*--hazlo por mi-*  
  
--oportunista-  
  
Ha suspiro Asuka....  
  
--Shinji quieres ir este...al centro comercial con migo con Touji y con Hikari?  
  
--eh....  
  
Bien... yo se que no di mucha información en este capitulo pero lo que hice fue crear las bases para el siguiente capitulo e incluso para el final....Esta bien no tengo nada contra los hombres pero afrontémoslo si una mujer esta despechada y ebria al mismo tiempo no se va a poner a adorarlos..... Shinji ira o no con Asuka...quien interrumpirá su salida? Misato...Kaji ó ....que ira a pasar en el próximo capitulo averígualo en la misma hora y canal.. Gomen por hacerlo tan largo! 


End file.
